Lord Kelvin is a robust, high value, low-cost data centric scientific learning environment consisting of a data acquisition system, virtual instruments, and supporting software and accessories. During Phase I, we will develop a prototype technology for a new, high school, hands-on science/math/technology learning environment. The learning technology is expected to both improve the quality of science education and, compared to the existing options, reduce the cost of science education by a least a factor of 10. The Phase I Lord Kelvin study will produce two learning modules using the prototype technology. Experienced teachers will evaluate Lord Kelvin's capabilities, support exploratory studies and cooperative learning, plus assess teacher acceptance. The Phase i study will produce both quantitative and qualitative results which will define a pre-commercial phase II Lord Kelvin covering the entire K-12 spectrum. The Phase II Lord Kelvin will be extensively tested in the classroom. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Athena is a developer and supplier of educational software and systems. The educational software market is currently valued at $400M. Since Lord Kelvin will reduce the cost of a data-centric K-12 science and technology learning experience by a factor of 10, it can aggressively compete in this marketplace if properly developed, packaged, and marketed.